Life is like a song
by floatingbluebutterfly
Summary: One-shot. - Um aniversário. Um presente. Uma música. E as estrelas como platéia.


'Jane! Finalmente! O que você tá pensando? É o aniversário dela!' Angela sussurrou entre dentes enquanto a morena entrava na sala.

'Ma, não é minha culpa que o avião atrasou, okay? Eu sinto muito, mas eu tô aqui, agora!'

A mulher mais velha resmungou algo ininteligível e bateu com a mão no ombro da filha. 'Ela tem esperado por você. Vá falar com ela. Nós já estamos saindo.'

'Já?'

'É tarde, Jane.' A mãe dela disse claramente enquanto apontava para o relógio. Jane sabia que as palavras não eram dirigidas aos números marcados lá, mas ao seu - imperdoável - atraso. Ela sabia, também, que a mãe iria trazer o assunto à tona sempre que pudesse.

'Jesus, eu já disse que sinto muito, okay? Dá próxima vez... Deixa pra lá.' Ela parou de falar, sabendo que mais um minuto havia se passado - mais um minuto que Maura estava esperando por ela.

'No quintal.' Angela respondeu antes mesmo da pergunta.

'Obrigada.'

Ela se desviou da mãe sem nem mesmo se despedir, saindo em rumo ao quintal. Angela podia, muitas vezes, ser um pé no saco. O que era isso de cobra-lá tanto assim? Ok, tudo bem, era o aniversário de Maura, era algo importante, mas qual é, não era culpa dela de o avião ter saído mais de uma hora atrasado. E, principalmente, não era como se ela tivesse escolhido aquele dia para depor em Nova York. Algumas coisas simplesmente fugiam do controle dela. Se fosse escolha dela, ela não teria ido. Teria passado o dia com Maura, levado a loira à algum lugar chique - ainda que Jane odiasse isso - teria feito compras, passeado por um museu, assistido à uma peça. Concordaria, quem sabe, em até ver uma ópera.

Respirando fundo, cansada por causa do longo dia e frustrada por seus planos terem ido por água abaixo, ela abriu a porta e parou assim que viu a imagem de Maura à distância. A iluminação do lado de fora era feita por luminárias feitas de potes de vidros pintados de cores variadas, espalhados pelo grama - Jane tinha certeza que era obra de sua mãe - as velas queimavam lentamente, e ela tinha que admitir, produziam um efeito muito bonito e acolhedor, quase irreal, como se ela estivesse prestes a caminhar entre constelações.

Maura estava do outro lado, pensativa e distraidamente olhando para cima - talvez esteja contemplando as estrelas, Jane pensou - os braços dobrados em frente ao peito, por causa da brisa fria da noite, incomum para o mês de Agosto. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos caindo em cachos pelo ombro, um vestido casual azul modestamente destacando suas curvas e, algo que fez o coração de Jane derreter, pés descalços na grama. Parecendo quase infantil, numa cena onde pureza e ingenuidade se entrelaçavam com beleza fazendo a alma de Jane se aquecer, e de repente toda a cena fazia sentido, porque se Jane estava andando entre estrelas, Maura era nada mais, nada menos, do que um grande astro, brilhando e esbanjando sua realeza sobre todos os outros.

Por um momento Jane se perguntou se deveria tocar Maura ou não para anunciar sua chegada, se deveria chamá-la ou não. Ela sabia que se a tocasse, se queimaria. A verdade era que ela estava morrendo de vontade de abraçá-la, mantê-la por perto durantes uns minutos, para matar a saudade depois de três - _três!, Rizzoli, que ridículo_ - dias longe da amiga. Parecia um século e tudo o que ela queria ela tê-la em seus braços - e era justamente por isso que não podia se aproximar tanto. Ela corria um grande risco de ser sugada, atraída por algo gigantesco - assim como a gravidade atraí os corpos celestes no espaço - e se pegar caindo, depois, em queda livre. Uma queda destinada à um fim trágico.

Não, ela preferia manter distância, observar e admirar aquela graciosa perfeição à perder o controle sob si.

'Maur,' a voz soou baixa e rouca, exatamente como planejava porque não queria assustar a médica. Se Jane fosse honesta, ela diria que era por incerteza também. Pensava que Maura estava brava - no mínimo chateada, com certeza - por ter perdido a festa. Mas quando a loira se virou para encará-la, surpreendendo Jane, lá estava um sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios ao reconhecer a voz da detetive.

'Jane.' Ela quase sussurrou. Os olhos brilhavam em alegria, como se não acreditasse na agradável surpresa. Braços finos e macios envolveram o pescoço da morena e Maura, sem hesitar, plantou-lhe um beijo no rosto. 'Você veio.' Ela disse simplesmente, um tom de gratidão na voz.

'É claro que sim!' Jane segurou as mãos dela enquanto ela se afastava. 'Maur, desculpa pelo horário. Meu avião atrasou _muito _e, eu queria, queria _mesmo _ter chego antes.'

'Tá tudo bem.' A loira sorriu para ela, os olhos acompanharam o sorriso e reasseguram as palavras.

'Feliz aniversário.' A voz de Jane saiu rouca e ela beijou Maura na testa.

A loira sussurrou um 'obrigada' enquanto lábios macios eram pressionados em sua pele.

'Eu tenho algo para você.' Jane se afastou um pouco e puxou uma caixinha azul marinho do bolso da calça. 'Espero que você goste..' Ela esticou o braço para Maura.

'O que é isso?' A loira perguntou estudando a pequena caixa, os olhos vagando entre os de Jane e o objeto.

'Abra!' Jane incentivou.

Lentamente, a loira abriu a caixa e arfou ao ver o que jazia lá dentro. Um colar de prata com um pingente, também em prata, de coração decorado com pequenos diamantes. Dentro dele um coração menor e azul - Maura tinha certeza que era Safira - inclinado na vertical, dando a impressão que estava saindo pela lateral do coração prata.

Maura arregalou os olhos e encarou Jane, sem saber exatamente o que pensar. Era um presente caro, lindo e ela sentiu lágrimas encherem os olhos diante de tamanha afeição. 'J-Jane...Você não precisava... Eu...'

'Você gostou?' Ela perguntou preocupada, porque esperava um sorriso corriqueiro e os olhos brilhando para ela, mas Maura lhe parecia à beira das lágrimas agora.

'É... Extraordinário, Jane. Muito obrigada.' Ela disse de todo o coração, ainda perturbada com tamanho gesto.

'Exatamente como você.' As palavras correram pela mente e deveriam ter permanecido apenas lá, no entanto, escaparam-lhe pelos lábios.

Ambas mulheres sentiram o rosto arder. Uma por não saber o que fazer com o elogio, e outra por não saber que 'diabos-essa-língua-solta-acabou-de-dizer-sem-meu-consentimento!'

Assim que o constrangimento foi dissolvido pelo passar dos segundos, Maura ergueu os olhos e sorriu para Jane.

'Você coloca em mim?'

Jane fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou a caixa da mão e a corrente em seguida, enquanto Maura levantada o cabelo e dava as costas para Jane. Lá. Lá estava aquela nuca. Jane queria ardentemente colocar um beijo ali, mas teve de se conter. Foco Rizzoli. Você tem apenas uma missão. Mas, como nada parecia fácil quando se tratava daquilo que sentia por Maura, uma nova brisa bateu e o perfume da loira encheu-lhe o nariz. Rosas. Mel. E algo que era pura e simplesmente Maura. As batidas de seu coração aumentaram e, apesar de ter praticado tempo suficiente para manter seu auto-controle, Jane apressou-se em fazer logo o que tinha que fazer, para evitar algo que se arrependeria depois.

Uma vez que Maura tinha o colar em seu pescoço, ela se virou de novo para Jane, parecendo bem contente.

'Como ficou?' Ela soltou o cabelo que imediatamente voltou a emoldurar seu rosto.

'Perfeito.' Jane murmurou sem pensar. O tom de azul e prata combinavam com a cor da pele de Maura, e o colar caía delicadamente até alcançar a linha dos seios.

A loira sorriu agradecida e segurou o pingente com a mão fechada em punho. 'É realmente lindo, Jane.'

Os olhos dela mostravam gratidão e algo mais que Jane não sabia identificar. Se ela vasculhasse um pouco mais, porém, descobriria que era admiração, o tipo que só sentimos por alguém que amamos. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e acariciou os ombros de Maura.

'Fico feliz que tenha gostado.' Ela olhou para as luminárias e de repente se lembrou de algo. 'Você tava estudando as estrelas antes de eu te chamar?' Ela olhou para o céu negro e fabulosamente estrelado e retornou a olhar para Maura.

'Eu...' A loira mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça timidamente. Não havia sentido nenhum em mentir, considerando que Jane descobriria logo se ela o fizesse. '...só tava vendo. Os aviões.' Ela acrescentou num sussurro.

Jane sentiu o coração pular feliz, porque ela sabia o que aquilo significava. 'Você estava esperando por mim?'

'Aham.' Aquela timidez, novamente. Como Maura conseguia ser tão madura e tão adorável ao mesmo tempo?

'Parece que eu perdi toda a festa.' Jane olhou ao redor e deu de ombros, ainda chateada pelo fato de não ter chego a tempo e agora mais ainda com a confissão de Maura.

'Bom... Ainda temos a nós?' Maura sugeriu, incerta.

'Certo. Não, você tá certíssima! Ainda temos a nós. E, fala a verdade, nós _somos _o melhor da festa. Sempre.' Jane arqueou a sobrancelha de um modo sugestivo que fez Maura rir.

'Você tá certa.' Ela disse risonha.

'Bom...' Jane suspirou olhando para os pratos sujos, mais além taças e garrafas de cervejas vazias. 'O que temos para nós?'

'Vinho. Cerveja. Ah! E bolo. Sua mãe fez, está delicioso!'

'Hmm... Aceito a cerveja, o bolo para amanhã. Me acompanha no vinho?'

'Claro.'

Elas começaram a andar em direção a mesa, que estava do outro lado do quintal, mas Jane parou abruptamente fazendo Maura esbarrar em si.

'Espera, aquilo... Vocês estavam dançando?' Jane apontou para o laptop de Maura que estava aberto em cima da mesa, e a morena conseguia ver uma playlist montada, porém pausada.

'Sim, todos nós.' Maura disse naturalmente, dando de ombros.

'_Maura_', Jane disse colocando a mão no coração, fingindo estar ofendida. 'Não acredito que perdi vocês dançando! Até o Korsak?'

'O que? Sim!' A loira chacoalhou a cabeça, desentendida. Até onde sabia, Jane não gostava muito de dançar.

'Deve ter sido hilário! Quer dizer, eu filmaria e colocaria no youtube!'

Maura riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Jane. 'Você é incorrigível, Jane.'

A morena sorriu - objetivo alcançado: fazer Maura rir - e estendeu a mão para ela. 'Não. Espera.' Ela andou até o laptop, tirou os sapatos e diante da lista apertou _play _sem nem mesmo escolher uma música em específico. Voltou a passos largos para onde Maura estava - na grama, no meio das luminárias. A música antiga começou lenta e melodiosa. Maura sendo Maura, é claro. Até em uma festa de aniversário escolheria algo mais formal. Depois dos primeiros acordes, Jane reconheceu o som. Era Etta James, sua voz marcante cortando o silêncio da noite com _At last._

Jane ficou de queixo caído. 'Maura... Essa música é linda.'

A loira concordou lentamente com a cabeça enquanto o som enchia-lhe os ouvidos. 'Sim. Sempre gostei dessa. Me lembro de várias ocasiões onde meu pai a dançou com minha mãe.'

Jane considerou o que ia pedir em seguida, talvez fosse estranho, mas decidiu por pedir mesmo assim. 'Você... dançaria comigo?' Ela relutantemente estendeu a mão, e para sua surpresa Maura não pareceu hesitar por nem um segundo. Não era só isso. O rosto dela se iluminou de uma forma que Jane jurou que jamais tinha visto. Cuidadosamente Maura se aproximou de Jane, como se estivesse entrando em território novo - o que de fato estava - e lenta e quase desajeitadamente, por ser a primeira vez dançando juntas, encontraram suas mãos e abraçaram suas cinturas.

Jane deixou-se levar pela sensação. Era inegável agora que Maura estava disposta a seguir Jane no que quer que fosse. A tensão inicial, o medo da aproximação foi diminuindo conforme os passos de Maura acompanhavam os de Jane, e o olhar da loira reafirmava a cada movimento que tudo estava bem, indo na direção certa. Inesperado ou não, Jane aceitou o que lhe foi oferecido sem questionamentos.

Maura acompanhava as passadas lentas, porém ritmadas, dela. E em tão pouco tempo elas dançavam como se tivessem ensaiado isso a vida inteira. Sincronizadas, conectadas, o ritmo fluía naturalmente e era como se a música transpassasse ambos os corpos, que vibravam na mesma sintonia e seguiam dançando livremente pelo espaço que estavam. A grama macia sob os pés dava a sensação de estarem pisando nas nuvens macias do céu, e as luminárias num plano abaixo pareciam estrelas dançando ao redor a cada virada que faziam. E foi então que Jane entendeu: ela também atraía Maura. Ela também era um corpo celeste. E a gravidade aqui não iria empurrar ninguém para baixo, só ao encontro uma da outra.

E depois desse pensamento, tudo o que Jane conseguia focar naquele momento eram os olhos de Maura. Verdes. Brilhantes. Infinitos. Assim como o próprio céu acima delas rajado de estrelas cintilantes, pertencente ao universo de que elas faziam parte. Oh sim, elas faziam parte desse universo, e de tantos outros. O universo em que Jane beijava Maura quando chegada em casa de um dia de trabalho, livremente. O universo em que Maura insistia e levava Jane para assistir uma ópera. O universo em que Jane acomodava Maura em seus braços numa noite de frio. O universo que Maura andava de mãos dadas com Jane naturalmente pelas ruas. Universos que se cruzavam tantas vezes, mas que nunca de fato se encontravam, porque seus criadores nunca chegaram a projetá-los para fora de si. E ainda assim, irônicamente lá estavam elas, as criadoras de tantos universos dançando juntas sob um céu estrelado, dentro de um universo que não fora criado por elas, mas_ para_ elas. Oh sim. Seria nesse que aquelas coisas aconteceriam. Mas não hoje, porque a música já havia terminado e já haviam dançado três depois daquela.

E Jane continuava embalando Maura agora numa nova melodia, seus dedos roçando o tecido macio do vestido da outra, agora que as duas mãos estavam na cintura da loira, e Maura havia colocado seus braços em volta do pescoço de Jane, e ambas se encaravam e sorriam e dançavam num espaço com estrelas pratas no céu, e estrelas coloridas no chão. E tudo parecia mágico demais, mas nenhuma ousou se perguntar o porquê.

A medida que as taças de vinhos começou a pesar nos olhos de Maura e o cansaço do dia nos olhos de Jane, a loira apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da detetive e, de volta à Terra - mas ainda sentindo o efeito mágico da dança - Maura sussurrou perto ao ouvido da outra;

'Você tá aqui.' O que era eufemismo, porque claro que Jane estava lá, sob o toque de suas mãos envolvendo a nuca da morena.

'Eu tô feliz de ter chego à tempo, Maur. Principalmente para dança.' Ela pontuou porque queria que Maura soubesse como aquilo significava para ela - embora ela desconfiava que significasse o mesmo tanto para a loira.

'Você sempre chega.' Maura disse baixinho e deu-lhe um beijo no canto dos lábios e logo em seguida descansou a cabeça novamente no ombro dela.

E se havia ainda algum espaço sobrando entre elas, Jane fez a bondade de resumi-lo em nada. Agora dançavam coladas uma a outra, sob a concessão das estrelas e da luz lua, que agora despontava atrás de uma árvore, deixando a noite mais clara e dissolvendo qualquer sombra dúvida do que estava acontecendo ali, entre elas.


End file.
